The Hobbit Unscripted!
by halfelvenmedea
Summary: The real story of the Hobbit...because Bilbo didnt tell you everything.


**Disclaimer** I own nothing...even though I wish that I did...

**Anariel's POV**

Let it be known we are writing this to accurately portray what really happened. Not that Bilbo is wrong...its just that Elves had a larger part in this story than originally noted. So it is the mission of Dyana and me to well...fix a few things. We are going to start where we came in; a little bit before Bilbo's adventures begin.

It may seem odd really. Two of the fair folk in Hobbiton. We caused almost more of an uproar than Gandalf himself; but I digress. My friend Dyana and I had been doing a study on plants while in Imladris. Knowing that the Shire was the foremost authority on pipeweed...not that we smoke, but the men folk seem to enjoy it...we decided to go view these field for ourselves. We walked into Hobbiton and were immediately greeted by some small Hobbit children who were apparently not afraid of two elvish women at least three times their size. The adults however were a bit more stand offish. Finally one of the adults came and asked us what we needed. We told him that we wished to see the field where they grew the pipeweed and his little face lit up...apparently we had found the right Hobbit. Three hours later we found ourselves in a field being led around by a very cheery hobbit.

_zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx_

"Oh yes! Best pipeweed in all the Shire! Old Toby! Nothing like it! Why back in..."said the cheery little hobbit practically bobbing up and down.

"He's a very excitable little fellow isn't he Anariel?" whispered Dyana

"Yes quite. Not that I agree with the smoking of pipeweed of course...but this is rather interesting isn't it?" replied Anariel quietly

"Oh yes..." Dyana broke off her sentence as she noticed a tall gray hat sticking out from amongst some of the hobbits. "Anariel...what...who do you suppose that hat belongs to?"

"Why...I'm not sure. I only know of one person who has a hat like that and I don't know why he'd be here." Said Anariel

"A lot of people would wonder why we're here too." replied Dyana

"Point well taken."

"You don't suppose that that's...?"quavered Dyana

"Oh that's exactly what I'm thinking." Said Anariel under her breath. She then turned to the little Hobbit who was still guiding them around. "I am sorry but we are going to need to cut the tour short. Perhaps another day...?"

"Of course! I'd be right glad to show you around again. Pick up where we left off eh?" said the Hobbit happily.

"Certainly my good fellow. Many thanks for your services." Said Dyana reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of silver. "For you."

" 'Ts not necessary. My pleasure that was." Said the hobbit happily.

"Have you a wife?" asked Anariel

"Yes ma'am and a little one on the way."

"Then use it to buy her something nice. She is very lucky to have you as her husband." Dyana said sweetly.

"That I will ma'am. That I will. Thank you." Said the Hobbit bowing. Anariel and Dyana exchanged smiles and then swept into an eloquent curtsy. Shortly after that they began to walk back to the main village.

"He was very nice wasn't he?" said Dyana

"Indeed and quite polite as well."

"I do believe I have already taken a liking to Hobbits." Said Dyana smiling

"Dyana! Look!" said Anariel pointing to a tall figure what was surrounded by hobbits.

Dyana smiled as she spoke her next sentence. "I haven't seen him in years! Should we...?"

"But of course!"

"Alright...but you first."

Anariel walked to the edge of the ring of hobbits. "Ai na vedui Mithrandir! Mae Govannon!"

"What are you doing in the Shire?" inquired Dyana

"Why the same as you I'm sure!"

"Looking at pipeweed?" asked Anariel

"Not looking. You forget that I do have an affinity for Old Toby. I am surprised to see you tow here. I wasn't expecting there to be any of the fair folk here." Replied Mithrandir.

"Why? Imladris isn't that far...at least not on horse back. So why are you here?" asked Dyana

"My dear girl it isn't that complicated. Not only do I have an affinity for Old Toby I also have an affinity for hobbits." Mithrandir said ruffling a young hobbit's hair. "I am just here to see some friends."

"I never knew you had friends in the Shire." Said Anariel tartly

"It's one of the nice peaceful places that I like to visit. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to with one hobbit in particular."

"Oh who?" asked Dyana sweetly

"You've probably not met him...Bilbo Baggins."

"Oh...no you're right. We've not met him before."

"Well as always it's nice to see some of the fair folk. Mayhaps we'll meet again on the road."

"Maybe so. Elin Sila Lummen Mithrandir." Said Anariel nodding towards him. Mithrandir then swept into a bow and began walking towards a hobbit's dwelling. As soon as he was out of sight Anariel turned to Dyana. "He's up to something. I just know it."

"You could tell too?"

"Do you think that we should follow him? What concerns the istari always ends up concerning the elves as well."

"No...not unless we see something out of place." Said Dyana wavering

"Alright...but if we see even one thing out of place we're following him."

"Agreed."

**Ellinde- **So what do you think? This is strictly experimental...Just as a warning this is being written back and forth between me and my friend Sulwen so it might be a while before I update. Though...you still need to review. YES YOU DO! And if you do, you get a cookie...kinda. I'll give you a rain-check for a cookie and then you can bake your own and get a cookie...right. Ummmm...but still review because even If you don't get a cookie I will love you forever and what's more Important than that!


End file.
